


The Sexual Adventures of Revenants

by Ariestis65



Category: Code Vein (Video Game)
Genre: AU where everything is the same except Murasame is three years older so it isn't weird, Exhibitionism, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Fingerfucking, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 10:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariestis65/pseuds/Ariestis65
Summary: While almost everyone is away from Home Base, Murasame and Coco have some fun.





	The Sexual Adventures of Revenants

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully going to write some more parts involving other characters but if I don't then I hope you at least enjoy this one.

The Home Base was always very quiet after everyone left for a mission. Coco certainly didn't mind the quiet but it did get a little boring after a while. It was especially boring at times like these when they were gone for days at a time. Coco had overheard them saying something about a snowy mountain which she assumed must've been pretty far away because she certainly didn't know anything about any snowy mountains nearby. She looked over her stockpiles of wares again and thought about reorganizing them for a fourth time but she decided that she needed to find another way to spend her time or else she might frenzy.

"Hey, Murasame!" Coco called out as she sauntered over towards the vault that Murasame called home.

"Oh!" The smaller woman's surprised face popped up from below the counter top. "Heya Coco! Something I can help you with?"

"What were you up to down there?" Coco asked playfully. She leaned down onto the counter top and tried to look down behind it which caused her large round breasts to squish down against the cold metal right in front of Murasame's eyes.

Murasame reflexively pulled back a little bit and turned her attention back to what she had been doing in an attempt to hide the slight bit of blush forming on her cheeks. "Oh, ah, just sort some of the materials I've got. Everyone's been asking for upgrades so I've been going through all my metals much faster than normal." She hurriedly explained while struggling to not think about the ample cleavage that was mere inches away from her face. And she _definitely_ wasn't going to think about how much she had always wanted to bury her face in said cleavage.

"Well, if you're not too busy over here, could you come give me a hand with something?" Coco didn't wait for a response and made her way back towards her car. 

Murasame jumped up and leaned across the counter top so she could watch the sway of Coco's hips as she walked away. Just as Coco turned to look and see if Murasame was moving yet, she hopped over the counter and hurried over. "Y-yeah, sure!"

"I need you right here." Coco said as she patted the front end of the hood of her car.

"Uh, okay." Murasame moved to the requested position and looked over the car. She had always wondered how Coco had gotten it up here into Home Base but she had never gotten around to asking. She ran her fingers along the smooth edge of the hood. Maybe Coco needed some help with the engine? If she did, it would be better to ask Davis about it since he was always tinkering with his motorcycle but Murasame was always willing to help Coco in whatever way she could.

"Now turn around." When Murasame did as she was told, she found Coco standing directly in front of her. The older woman moved closer but kept the smallest possible gap between their bodies. 

"Ah, hah, so uh, what did you need me for?" Murasame nervously asked.

"Oh, I think you know. And I think you need me just as much as I need you." Coco's voice got lower and she moved closer still as she spoke. She placed her hands on the hood of the car on either side of Murasame and pressed her breasts against the other woman's flat chest. "You don't really think I didn't notice, right? All the little glances when we're in the hot spring together?"

Murasame froze. Her mouth opened as she tried to find an excuse or something but her brain had pretty much stopped working. A single "_Ah_" was the only sound she could muster.

"Oh, don't worry, I sneak some peaks back at you." Coco winked and leaned in closer so their faces were only an inch or so apart. "I'm just better at hiding it than you are." She punctuated her admission with a gentle kiss. 

Murasame's heart skipped a beat. Coco's confession was a bit of a relief to hear but knowing that she had been onto Murasame for who knows how long now made he somewhat nervous. "Uhm, Coco, I-" she started to speak but was interrupted by Coco's leg pushing between her thighs. Murasame smiled and let out a nervous laugh.

"Well? Have you thought about anything like this before?" Coco leaned in and whispered into Murasame's ear. The older woman's hot breath tickled her ear and drew out a little moan from Murasame.

"A-are you sure we should be doing this?" Murasame asked as she peered over Coco's shoulder at Io, who was asleep on her bunk. Usually, just looking at Io's sleeping arrangement made her nervous with all the lit candles surrounded by flammable fabrics but this time she was far too distracted to be thinking about such things.

"Oh? Do you not want it?" Coco pushed her thigh closer in until it pressed against Murasame's tight shorts. Even through the thin fabrics, Coco could feel heat building up between Murasame's legs.

"N-no, I do want it. It's just... maybe we should go to one of the..." Murasame trailed off as she looked over her shoulder to the hallway that lead to the couple of rooms that might allow them some privacy.

"But I want you _here_ and _now_." Coco moved a hand from the hood of the car onto Murasame's hip. She brushed her thumb against Murasame's bare skin and felt a shiver flow through the younger woman's body in response.

Murasame looked back over towards the sleeping Io. "B-but what if we-"

"-wake up Io?" Coco finished the question for Murasame. "You know how she is, she only wakes up if you-know-who brings her a Vestige or a Blood Bead." She winked and placed a kiss on Murasame's slender neck.

"B-but what about Davis-" Murasame nervously shifted her gaze back towards the space she and the older man shared.

"His music should cover up any sounds you make. But just in case, do try to keep your voice down." She kissed Murasame's neck again as another little moan escaped the redhead's lips. 

"Well?" Coco asked as she traced a finger over the tattoo on Murasame's side. She didn't respond with her voice but instead let her hands talk for her. She reached her arms around Coco, pulled off her gloves, dropped them to the floor, and then placed her hands on the blonde's hips to pull her just a little bit closer. 

Coco smiled and undid the buckle of Murasame's belt and let the pouches fall away from her hips. Her hand moved from Murasame's tattoo towards the waist of her tight shorts. She teased for a moment as her finger traced a circle around her bellybutton but Coco was too eager to keep the teasing up for too long. She pushed her hand down underneath the tight clothes until her fingers felt the other woman's wet warmth. As soon as Coco's fingertips touched her lips, Murasame let out another little moan. She had wanted this for as long as she had known Coco.

Coco's fingers ran along the wet folds with intent to tease but her eagerness got the better of her once again because once she brushed a finger against Murasame's clit, she couldn't help but press against it and play with it again and again. Each touch brought out another gasp from Murasame.

"Please..." Murasame murmured as her small hands squeezed Coco's hips. 

"Oh? Did you say something? You'll have to speak up." Coco put her free hand on Murasame's chin and forced the girl to lock eyes with her. Coco's grin grew even wider when she saw how Murasame's usually cool and collected expression had melted to be quite needy.

"Ah... put... in..." A little bit of drool ran down the corner of Murasame's mouth as she spoke. 

"What's that? What do you want?" Coco knew full well what her partner wanted. She wanted to hear her say it though. No, she _needed_ to hear her say it.

"Put... your fingers in me..." Murasame said breathily as she stared into Coco's hungry gaze. "Please... fuck me"

Coco grinned and responded by pressing a single finger against Murasame's opening but was careful not to actually push inside of her. Murasame's face twisted into one of disappointment and just as she opened her mouth to beg some more, Coco pushed her finger inside of the woman's tight hole. Her face instantly changed back to one of horny contentment.

"You're so tight... you don't do this much, do you?" Coco wiggled her finger around a bit and felt Murasame's walls. She let out a louder moan as she felt Coco's digit feeling around her insides.

Both women froze when they heard Io moving around behind them. They both looked over Coco's shoulder at the girl and saw that she was just moving around in her sleep.

"What did I say about keeping quiet?" Coco teased. Murasame bit her lip but Coco could tell from the look in her eyes that she desperately wanted more.

Coco pressed a second finger against Murasame's pussy, sliding it up and down to get it sufficiently coated in her juices before pushing it inwards with her other finger. She let out another moan but Coco put a finger over her mouth to remind her once again of their situation. Murasame bit her lip and whined a bit. She so badly wanted to be loud and let everyone know how much fun she was having.

Coco slid her finger down from Murasame's lips, down her neck, and to her chest. She pushed aside the woman's bikini top and took her small breast in her hand. She flicked the hard nipple with her thumb. Despite some people having strong opinions on breast size, Coco was happy with any breast as long as she got to touch and play with them. She pushed aside the other part of Murasame's top and leaned down to take the other erect nipple into her mouth. She twirled her tongue around the little nub and then lightly bit it and tugged on it.

"You're such a tasty, pretty thing." Coco whispered as she shifted her focus back to the wet mess between Murasame's legs.

Coco massaged her fingers against Murasame's insides until she felt the woman's sweet spot. She pushed her thumb against Murasame's clit and rubbed it to the same rhythm that she toyed with her g-spot. Murasame moved her hands to Coco's shoulders and buried her face in the woman's cleavage in an attempt to use them to muffle her moans. Coco put a hand on Murasame's head and held her close.

"Are you ready to cum for me?" Coco leaned down and whispered into her ear. Without waiting for a response, she increased the tempo of her assault on Murasame's pussy. She felt the woman's body weight shift as her legs started to give out and she leaned more against the hood of the car. 

Murasame let out a series of progressively louder moans into Coco's chest. She didn't care anymore if Io, or Davis, or all of Vein heard her, she wanted to let everyone know just how good Coco was making her feel. Her walls clenched around Coco's fingers and her thighs squeezed together in an attempt to keep Coco's hand there for as long as possible. Her entire torso bucked forward as she the first hit of her orgasm collided against her and drove her face deeper into Coco's soft breasts. 

Coco refused to go easy on the younger woman and kept up her pace. She was going to make this last as long as possible and get as much out of Murasame as she possibly could. The thin woman's muscles were surprisingly strong though and she did find it difficult to keep her hand moving as much as she wanted it to due to how hard Murasame had started to squeeze her. Soon, though, her actions were rewarded when she felt a stream of liquid burst out of her which came accompanied by a loud grunting gasp.

"_Yes_, give me more, give me everything you have." Coco felt reinvigorated when she felt her hand get coated in Murasame's liquids. She pressed on and sped her rhythm up further which brought about a second round of tight clenches, harsh moans, and even more squirting juices. The entire process repeated itself two more times before either of them started to slow down. Faster rhythm, harder fucking, louder moaning, and more soaking juices.

Eventually, Murasame came up from between Coco's warm bosom and looked up at the blonde with exhaustion. Coco knew that it if the smaller woman had enough energy left then she would be asking to slow down now. She gradually slowed down until her hand came to a complete stop. She kept her hand gently pressing against Murasame's erogenous zones but kept still while the two just gazed into each others eyes for a moment.

"I... you..." Murasame tried to speak but she was very out of breath. "Thanks" she eventually managed.

Coco withdrew her hand from Murasame's tight shorts and licked up some of the slick mess that covered her hand. "No thanks necessary, darling. As long as you promise to return the favor sometime." she said with a wink.

"Is everything okay?" came a soft voice from behind Coco. They both looked around and realized that Io had woken up.

Coco turned around and used her body to block Io's view of Murasame so that the woman could take a moment to try and collect herself. "Yeah, sure, everything is fine, Io. Thanks for asking." Coco said nervously.

"Oh, okay. I thought I had heard someone gasping and moaning, like they had been injured." Io said in her eerily calm tone.

"Maybe you were just having a dream." Murasame suggested. She wanted to get away as quickly as possibly to end this awkward moment but she still wasn't certain that the muscles in her legs were capable of much yet.

"Hmm. Perhaps." Io stared at the pair for a moment longer and then laid back down and closed her eyes. 

Coco and Murasame waited a moment to make sure Io had gone back to sleep and then turned to each other and did their best to not burst out in laughter. Coco wrapped her arms around Murasame and gently kissed her lips again. "Maybe next time we will use one of the rooms."


End file.
